memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Past Tense
| date = 48481.2 (2371), August & September 2024, 1930 & 1967| episode=3x11 and 3x12| production=456| airdate=Week of 8 January 1995 and Week of 15 January 1995| story=Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe| teleplay=Part I - Robert Hewitt Wolfe; Part II - Ira Steven Behr & | director=Part I - ; Part II - Jonathan Frakes }} Sisko, Bashir and Dax are transported to 21st century Earth, where they find themselves involved in a conflict that will change Earth history and lead to the formation of the Federation. Summary References Characters Part I characters :Julian Bashir • Gabriel Bell • Christopher Brynner • Bernardo Calvera • Biddle Coleridge • Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Vin • Danny Webb • Michael Webb Belongo • Helen Burke • Robert Chen • Drazman • Ngomo • Judith Sisko • • Zek Part II characters :Julian Bashir • Christopher Brynner • Bernardo Calvera • Biddle Coleridge • Jadzia Dax • Henry Garcia • Grady • Kira Nerys • • Miles O'Brien • Odo • • Benjamin Sisko • Vin • Danny Webb • Michael Webb Will Bailey • Gus Barnes • Buck Bokai • Helen Burke • Robert Chen • Errol Flynn • Jimi Hendrix • Gus Lloyd • Mike Mason • Charley Mulaney • Manuel Prado • Buddy Sencio Locations :California • California Street • Candlestick Park • Earth • Luna • Polk Street • San Francisco • Sanctuary District • Sol • Sol system Alpha Centauri • Alps • Bay Land Garden • China • Christchurch • Deep Space 9 • Europe • France • Gamma Quadrant • Golden Gate Bridge • Japan • Madison Square Garden • Mars • New York City • New Zealand • Portland • Proxima shipyards • Starfleet Headquarters • Tasmania • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Venus Starships : ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Trill Cardassian • Romulan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Brynner Information Systems • San Francisco Police Department • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • United States National Guard Dominion • Gaullist • London Kings • Neo-Trotskyist • New York Yankees • Pan-Caribbean government • Starfleet Security Other references :1930s • 1960s • 1999 • 1990s • 2015 • 2048 • ablative armor • annular confinement beam • automobile • baseball • Bell Riots • boxing • cellular phone • Channel 90 • chroniton • cloaking device • communication satellite • detective • dollar • dress uniform • Dutch language • Earth satellite network • e-mail • English language • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • football • • governor • Heisenberg compensator • helicopter • Hippie • • internet • jazz • mayor • Molotov cocktail • orbital habitat • ration • retinal scan • schizophrenia • singularity • shotgun • soccer • spacedock • speakeasy • subspace bubble • Starfleet Symposium • tattoo • temporal displacement • temporal displacement policy • temporal polarization • tennis • transit pass • transporter • transporter shock • UHC card • wristwatch Timeline ;1967 ;2015 : The London Kings have a superlative season, in the 2024 opinion of Vin. (Part II) ;2022 : Henry Garcia moves to San Francisco to work in a brewery. (Part II) Appendices Related media *''The Sundered'' *''An Enigma Wrapped in a Puzzle'' *''The Immortality Blues'' Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark Images Part I images 300px-Defiant-top.jpg brynner.jpg|Christopher Brynner. luna.jpg past Tense Part I.jpg gabriel Bell.jpg christopherBrynner.jpg Part II images henry Garcia.jpg bashir past tense.jpg grady.jpg|Grady. pasttenseII.jpg christopher Brynner.jpg historical database 2024.jpg Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Federation | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Fascination | adafter1 = Life Support }} External links * * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 3